


Bright Eyes

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, echo cuddles, roswell new mexico, roswell new mexico 2x09, some much needed echo cuddles, tired babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: So obviously I have many many feelings about what happened at the end of season 2 of Roswell; New Mexico. I definitely felt like there was just simply not enough Echo cuddles during this season so this is just something I needed to write to fill that small void.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho/Max Evans, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack Inspiration:  
> -Halo; Ane Brun   
> -Case of you: Joni Mitchell  
> -First day of my Life; Bright Eyes

The early morning sun shone brightly through the diner’s windows, and Liz felt herself take a deep inhale of the crisp air of a fresh new day. Reveling in the mundane of the sun rising and lighting up the themed diner.

That’s when she heard the bell of the front door chime, and saw Max stride through the door, with a look of urgency as he quickly scanned the room for her. Liz wasted no time in running into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, able to take a quick inhale of that familiar rain smell before he winced.

Liz pulled away immediately, and quickly inspected Max for any eternal injuries. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He smiled, gingerly rubbing his neck, where the mark on the back of his neck that looked like an electrical burn was. Before he promptly put his hands back on Liz’s waist, pulling her close again; like he always craved.

“And Charlie? Did she get Jenna back?”

“Yeah, we were able to rescue Jenna and Charlie is alright. They’re both at the hospital now.” He sighed and reached out to her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well I’m glad that you’re alright.” She said as she pulled him closer to her wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face against his chest. That sense of dread filling her heart again at the thought of losing Max again.

Liz quickly wiped away those dark thoughts and looked up at his handsome face; marveling in the fact once again that he was here standing in front of her, with that look of endless love in his eyes for her. And she felt her heart contract again.

“You want some coffee?” She asked.

Max smiled and chuckled. “No.” he said pulling her impossibly closer. “I just want sleep.” He chuckled again. “Hours and hours of sleep. You can join me? We can talk after and I can make you coffee. How ‘bout that?”

Liz inhaled the scent of him again and sighed she’d just been up all night at the diner, trying to close it when everyone kept parading in. Now she had to open it back up again when all she wanted to do was join Max. “I have to open the diner up for my dad.” She heard herself whine, to her dismay.

She really did want to just curl up with Max in his arms and sleep for eternity, not having to deal with aliens or mysterious uncles who had a connection to aliens. She had just gotten Max back and all she wanted to do was hold him close to her and keep him safe, like he kept her safe. But even though they technically live together, their two ships just seem to be continually crossing each other in the night; only meeting for the briefest of moments.

Moments like these, as he held her and looked at her face lovingly, his chocolate eyes taking her all in, like he didn’t want to forget a single detail about her. She found herself doing the same, taking in his soft eyes, strong jaw and her favorite little scar next to his left eye. She traced her fingers lovingly over that scar.

“Tell you what.” She smiled. “Let me open up the diner and Papi will be in here soon and take over for me. Then I’ll come and crawl into bed with you and we’ll never leave it, even as the earth starts crumbling around us. Okay?” she smiled leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

Max smiled lazily back at her. “You’ll never leave my bed?” He chuckled, raising his eyebrows provocatively making Liz laugh too.

“I promise, as soon as Papi comes in. I’ll head straight on over and plop myself in your bed.”

“That’s a very tempting offer, but what’s to stop me from stealing you right here? I mean having you never leave my bed is a very tempting prospect.”

Liz threw her head back in laughter. “Alright cowboy, you need to slow your horses and have some patience. I promise as soon as Papi comes in, I’m clocking out.” She smiled, leaning up to his face and kissing him slowly, his lips so soft and satisfying against hers, tasting like home.

“Go to bed. I’ll be there soon.”

He pulled away from her reluctantly and kissed her knuckles before she watched him leave out the front door.

*******  
By the time that Liz’s dad got to the diner it was almost eleven in the morning, she was exhausted and the lunch rush was going to start in about an hour.

“Alright papi. I’ve finished with my last tables. Are you sure you don’t want me to help you with the lunch rush?” She asked, but deep in her soul the last thing she wanted was to work the lunch rush. All she wanted to do was make a dash for the front door and sprint to Max’s house; flinging herself into his bed.

“Liz.” He said walking around the counter to stand in front of her. “You look exhausted, you closed last night and you opened this morning. By the looks of you, it looks like you never actually went home. So, go and do that mija. Go home. I’ve been running this diner for the better half of my life I think I can handle the lunch rush.” His smile was warm and reassuring and Liz wrapped her arms around him.

“Thank you papi.” Liz smiled, before she pulled away from him and went to grab her bag, her keys and was out the door with a wave.

********

Max was already asleep by the time that Liz got there. She dropped her bag on the couch and made her way to the bedroom. Liz stopped in the doorway and took in the sight of Max sprawled out on his bed shirtless, his dark curls splayed out on his pillow, his plump lips pouted and his handsome face relaxed. Liz quietly walked over to where he was laying, and very softly stroked back his soft lush curls, smiling at the feel of the soft strands slipping between her fingers.

She sighed and walked away from the bed and towards the shower, where she then proceeded to wash away the previous night’s activities and this morning.

She then went to Max’s dresser and pulled out an old soft t-shirt that smelt so much like him and slipped into bed with him. She let out a long sigh as she was immediately enveloped by the warmth of his skin and the scent of rain; so strong that the smell of the t-shirt just effortlessly blended together. She scooted herself closer to Max, craving more of that warmth that he radiated and once again took in his strong face.

Noting his soft eyelashes that brushed the tops of his cheeks, and again that plump pouting mouth, the color of pale pink roses. Liz found herself reaching out to those lips and tracing her finger across his bottom lip. His eyelashes flickered then, that relaxed face now furrowing as he groggily woke up.

Max let out a low groan and without opening his eyes wrapped his arms around Liz and pulled her closer to his warm body, that smell of rain stronger than ever and Liz found herself drinking in that smell; as Max kissed the top of her head.

“I thought you said you were going to ‘plop’ into my bed?” He chuckled, and Liz felt the vibrations of his chuckle against her cheek.

“Well I had to shower first, and then you just looked so peaceful I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.” She said as she kissed the giant scar on his chest, where she and Kyle had given him a new heart. Max hummed at her small kisses, his arms wrapping tighter.

“Well it doesn’t matter how you ended up in my bed. You’re here now and you’re not going anywhere Elizabeth Ortecho.” He smiled.

“I have no problem with that.”

“Good. Now I’m going to need at least five more hours of sleep.”

“Well after the night and day I’ve had I’m going to need those five hours plus another five hours.” She chuckled.

Max softly stroked her hair and Liz started to feel her eyelids getting heavy. “That’s fine with me. You sleep as long as you need to, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” He paused, taking a small breath. “Never again.”

Liz stroked that scar on his chest again. “You better not Max Evans. Because I’ll just come get you again.”

Max smiled and felt his heart ache, from the fullness he felt at having the woman he loves, the woman brought him back from the dead; his strong, brave and fearless Liz in his arms.

“I promise.” He said softly against her hair and kissing her head one last time before they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
